Version 1.5
Forum Link: Original Post Andrew Linden =Second Life 1.5.0 Release Notes, Aug 31, 2004= New Features * Automated event notifications: you can now add notifications for events and you will get an alert 5 minutes before the event begins (if you are logged in at that time). * Improved event search functionality: ** Search in event name or description ** Search by category ** Search for upcoming events * Multiple-column lists more legible with ledger-style coloring. * Added a 'fog distance multiplier' spinner in the Preferences to reduce or increase the amount of fogging. * Removed far clipping. It can be enabled as a performance option in the Preferences. * Estate ** Estate owners can adjust several region controls on their private islands. There are controls for terraformability, avatar limits, water height, ground textures, texture ranges, fixing the sun, and setting the sun phase. ** Estate owners can send messages to online residents, and set estate visibility and access rules. By setting an estate as visible from mainland, anyone who is not on the ban list can see and potentially access the simulators in the estate. By setting an estate as not visible from mainland, only residents and groups on the allow lists be be able to see the simulators in the estate. Up to 50 avatars can be listed on the avatar allow and ban lists and up to 50 groups can be listed in the allowed groups. ** Estate visibility rules apply to finding parcels, events, and online avatars. For example, if an event is happening on a simulator in a private estate, only the residents on the allow list or in a group on the allow list can find the event in the 'Find' dialog. ** Second Life now features the ability to have residents which are limited to a particular estate. * The default new user inventory will be much smaller. There will be a good set of items in the inventory library which can be worn, rezzed, and used for texturing. * Inventory items which are exact duplicates of inventory library contents will be purged from the database. If you miss the popgun, another copy can be found in the Library. * Parcels reserved for first-time buyers - land for the landless - can be found in the 'Find' dialog. These parcels can only be purchased by residents that have never owned land in Second Life. * Large parcels which would otherwise be automatically released to public by the system will be reclaimed by the governor. LSL Changes * Hex Entry: You can now enter integers in hexadecimal (e.g. 0xff, 0x10, 0xF0AB, 0x20baef49 etc...) and octal form (e.g. 077, 010, 070565) in both numerical initializers and string to integer conversions. * Binary shift operators: You can now shift the bits of an integer (e.g. 0x10 >> 2 would give 0x04) * llGetObjectDesc(): Returns the description of the object to which the script is attached. * llSetObjectDesc(): Sets the description of the object to which the script is attached. * llGetCreator(): Returns the creator of an object in the same manner as llGetOwner(). * llGetTimestamp(): Returns a timestamp in the format: YYYY-MM-DDThh:mm:ss.ff..fZ * llSetLinkAlpha(): Complement to llSetLinkColor; sets the alpha instead. * llSetLinkColor(): Now keeps track of current alpha settings (i.e. it doesn't overwrite them anymore) * llGetNumberOfPrims(): Returns the number of prims in the linked set the script is attached to. * llGetNumberOfNotecardLines(): Returns the number of lines in a notecard. * llGetPrimitiveParams(): Takes a list of requested parameters, and returns a list with current primitive settings. * llSetPrimitiveParams(): Now uses new parameters for PRIM_TYPE_*; read documentation for new usage. * llGetRootPosition(): Returns the global position of the root primitive of the object to which the script is attached. * llGetRootRotation(): Returns the global rotation of the root primitive of the object to which the script is attached. * For those people who want to store data in binary formats: ** string llIntegerToBase64(integer): Returns the little-endian encode of the lower 24 bits of integer as a 4-character Base64 string. ** integer llBaseToInteger(string str): Returns the (24-bit) little-endian decode of a 4-character Base64 string. * Added a STATUS_RETURN_AT_EDGE status flag that trumps the STATUS_DIE_AT_EDGE flag and also blocks the "script rezzed objects die at edge of world behavior" (which is a new feature listed further below). * llGetGMTclock(): like llGetWallclock() except returns GMT. Primitive Changes * Added a new shape 'Ring' which is similar to a Torus or Tube, but with a triangular cross-section. * Added a "Begin Twist" to all shapes. Previously used twist is now called "End Twist". * Doubled the available twist range. * Allowed for setting Twist on a sphere via the edit window. * Allowed for Hole Size X, Top Shear, and Advanced Cut on Torus, Tube, and Ring shapes. * Added 5 additional settings for Torus, Tube, and Ring shapes: ** Skew - Defines the amount of an x-axis offset to use during a sweep (to create spiral shapes) ** Taper - Defines how much of a tapering effect to use in the x/y size of the 'hole' (negative values taper the opposite end) ** Radius Delta - Defines the amount of radius falloff to use; good for corkscrew type shapes (negative values modify the opposite end) ** Revolutions - Defines how many times to sweep around the path, allowing for up to 4 revolutions. * More involved picking logic (left click picks transparent, right click doesn't). * Right-clicking on objects results in softer orange highlight, with hidden line rendering disabled. * Don't select invisible geometry with right click when not in edit mode. * Live Help: added an item in the Help menu which users can invoke in order to ask for help via an instant message (IM) from other residents who are currently online and who are a members of a group called "Live Help". When the IM is recieved each "Live Help" member will be provided with a teleport button which will take them directly to the caller's location. * Script-rezed objects die (and do not accumulate in inventory trash) at edge of world, too high, and too low (this behavior is trumped by the STATUS_RETURN_AT_EDGE LSL status flag mentioned above). * Users can create a custom_keys.ini file in the SecondLife/app_settings directory with their own custom keyboard mappings. This file overrides any settings in keys.ini and will not be overwritten by new releases or updates. Bug Fixes * You can now set a home location on group-associated land. * Duplicate alerts (such as the "You cannot create objects here....") are throttled. * Find panel should no longer freeze the viewer when opened. * Increased audio buffer size to reduce audio stream dropouts. * Increased priority for textures on objects that are under the mouse cursor or are selected. * Fixed an issue which would cause terrain textures to sometimes not load correctly. * Fixed two simulator resource leaks that would reduce performance over time. * Made improvements to the order of object transmission from simulator to viewer. * Fixed some bugs that would result in ghost objects or avatars. * We no longer spatialize mono audio streams. * Baked texture caching: putting on an outfit you've worn recently now results in a faster change in appearance. * Animation triggering more reliable: fixed a bug that would cause some animations to refuse to play. * Proper preview of transparent textures on avatar: we show a background color where clothing is transparent. * Drag-and-drop will not hit objects that are transparent under the mouse cursor. * Sped up texture compositing and preview while customizing avatar. * Can manage multiple instances of a script on different objects with separate windows. * Hitting backspace at beginning of line in a line editor will scroll back 10 spaces. * Smoother camera motion when zooming in on an object. * Object selection persists across simulator boundaries. * Reduced slowdowns when entering an area with many avatars. * When logged out for inactivity your location will be saved as your "last location". * Unlinking an object and immediately re-linking it will maintain the root prim. * James Miller can no longer reach the Orientation Islands by hotswapping his wireless ethernet card. * Color change callback now triggered on script-driven color change. * llSetParcelMusicURL() works -- avatars do not need to leave and re-enter parcel. * llTargetOmega() correctly updates, even on non-physical objects. * llUnSit() no longer bumps flying avatars who aren't actually sitting. * llDetectedGroup() now works for avatars. * Fixed bug where object would go passive even if scripts were waiting for events which would cause some script event callbacks to be randomly missed. * Clear autoreturn on transfer of parcels. * Other people's objects are always returned in reverse chronological order, even if touched. * LINK_ROOT now in tool tips and text highlighting. * CHANGED_LINK events now always work for avatars sitting / getting up. * You can no longer rescale an object which is being used as a seat by an avatar. Category:Release Notes